The overall goal of this NCI K22 career development proposal is to develop the PI, a PhD, and trained social worker in health disparities, into a successfully funded independent cancer researcher. The proposal contains both career development and structured research plan activities focus on advancing cancer-health disparities research with incarcerated men. Incarcerated men have not generally been the focus of cancer health studies although multiple reports indicate that approximately 60-80% of inmates in the United States have histories of tobacco use, compared to 30% of the general population, and over 80% of individuals involved in the criminal justice system report histories of substance use, including alcohol, marijuana and crack cocaine. This is an alarming statistic, considering that tobacco, marijuana, crack cocaine, and alcohol use are associated with an increased risk of developing lung and liver diseases and certain cancers. Little is known about incarcerated men's cancer-health disparities and how incarceration affects their health behaviors upon release to the community. This program builds upon the PI's prior work including her strong background in HIV/AIDS research, clinical practice, and mixed-methods research experience. The specific career goals are: (1) to become proficient in research skills, focusing on advanced quantitative methods, data analysis and grant writing (enroll in cancer epidemiology and longitudinal research courses); and (2) to gain experience in prison cancer-health disparities research (collecting primary cancer- health disparities data across three different correctional facilities). The proposed research will assess the cancer-health disparities and smoking behaviors of men ages 18 years and over who are currently incarcerated in facilities of three different security levels (i.e., detention, minimum, and medium). The specific aims are to: (1) assess the knowledge, attitudes and beliefs about cancer and describe the smoking behaviors of incarcerated men; and (2) adapt the Cancer 101 (a cancer education resource to improve cancer knowledge, survival rates and cancer control in vulnerable populations) for incarcerated men in three different correctional settings. The results from the K22 described in this proposal are intended to inform the basis of a NCI R01 grant application. The long-term goal is to design and implement a culturally appropriate prison-to-community cancer-health prevention trial for incarcerated men returning to their communities in order to ultimately reduce the cancer burden affecting men with criminal justice backgrounds.